


Bakery Blackmail

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, because it is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: A fluffy Huntingbird Bakery AU!
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Bakery Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> This is for the incredibly amazing @bobbimorseisbisexual. Thank you Al for being wonderful and supportive and listening to my soap box rants and helping me with fic troubles. You're the best and I hope you enjoy this fluffy Huntingbird AU!

The bakery was chock full of people, the poor little bell above the door trying its best to keep up with everyone going in and out of the quaint and cozy shop. The wintery landscape and the constantly falling snow had shoved many people inside, their appetites craving the warmth of a latte and a good chocolate croissant.

“Bloody hell,” Hunter grinned, his body half-way out the door into the main area. “Look at them all, Bob!”

Bobbi closed the door to the oven with a rattling thud, pulling off her oven mit and tightening her ponytail. “The weather may not be on the side of the commuters but it is truly a baker’s benefactor.”

Hunter huffed. “You’re doing yourself a disservice, love. The snow may be what’s given them the hungering for sweets, but it isn’t what’s keeping them here. It’s these bad boys.” 

Hunter picked up one of the finished, delicately iced sugar cookies and went to pop it into his mouth, his eyebrows raising when his wife swatted the back of his hand. She snatched the cookie from his grasp and popped it into her own mouth, half of the cookie hanging between her lips. 

“Oi! Tricky woman.” There was no malice in his voice though and he lunged across the table between them, breaking the cookie in half and making Bobbi laugh, nearly spitting crumbs all over the place. 

Mack, their longest serving employee and family friend, swung the door open and stuck his head in. “We’re out of cheese danishes up front? Do we have anymore in here…” His eyes lingered on the cookie now split between the two. 

“Don’ ‘ell Izzy,” Hunter mumbled through cookie. They weren’t supposed to eat anything fresh and the co-owner of their bakery would not be pleased. Mack just smiled, stuck his finger to his lips and held his hand out for the tray of danishes. 

Bobbi slid them to Hunter who handed them off like a relay baton to Mack. 

“Thank you. Now for my discretion, save me one of the gingerbread. They always sell out and I never get to claim one.”

“Are you black mailing us with cookies?” Bobbi said, cocking one of her eyebrows and fighting off a smile.

Hunter clicked his tongue. “Low blow, mate.”

“Gingerbread. And not Hunter’s batch. Customers can’t tell the difference but I can.”

“Hey!--he shut the door on me. Can you believe he shut the door on me. Git.”

Bobbi swiped her finger on the flour covered table, leaving a light dusty fingerprint on Hunter’s cheek. “How dare he.”

She leaned across the wooden surface once more and grinned, before placing a sweet, sugary kiss on his lips. A kiss that tasted better than any bite of gingerbread.


End file.
